Blood
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: “Feliciades Katara, has descubierto tu primera adicción: la sangre de Zuko”. Oneshot, Zutara.


**La verdad es que todavia no se como se me ocurrió esta história... tal y como digo en mi profile, son pequeños relatos o escenas que me vienen a la mente de manera esporádica cuando estoy haciendo algo (en este caso, estudiando la guerra de Troia) y bueno, aquí teneis este pequeño One-shot que me cayó del cielo. Tiene un rating tan alto porqué a mi me parece algo oscuro y macabro... no se parece mucho a lo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**Espero que os guste, ya que es mi primer fanfic de Avatar.**

**Título:** Blood

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Este pequeño One-shot ocurriría en la tercera temporada, justo después del capitulo "Los Maestros del Fuego" más o menos.

**Summary:** "Feliciades Katara, has descubierto tu primera adicción: la sangre de Zuko".

Como era costumbre en aquellos dias, sus ojos claros se volvieron a abrir a la misma hora de siempre. Se había vuelto una rutina desde que andaban merodeando por la nación del Fuego. Sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel más frencuentemente que nunca, seguramente por el hecho de que estaban en plena nación enemiga y además pronto estallaria la guerra, cuando el cometa Sozin se acercara a su mundo...

La _guerra_. Una de las palabras que Katara habia oído más durante aquellos dias. Todos hablaban de ella, guerra, guerra y más guerra... Y aunque ella ya se habia mentalizado sobre ese tema desde hacia meses, todavia le parecia increible que le tocara luchar en un campo de batalla tan cruento. _Sobretodo contra la nación del fuego. _Suspiró.

Se incorporó entre sus sabanas para mirar fijamente al cielo estrellado que se encontraba justo encima de sus cabezas. Aunque se encontraban en el templo del aire les gustaba dormir al raso, ya que el aire fresco y el suave olor de la naturaleza siempre ayuda a tener un sueño más plácido. Pero por lo aparente, a ella no le funcionaba. Frunció el ceño mientras escrutaba a las personas que dormian junto a ella con sus sacos de dormir, todos en circulo alrededor de una fogata apagada que les habia servido para calentarse durante la hora de cenar.

Sus ojos azules se pasearon sobre los cuerpos. Estaba Appa completamente dormido y justo encima suyo Momo, tambien durmiendo placidamente. Justo a su lado estaba Aang, agarrado a su vara de Avatar y tambien profundamente dormido. Al lado del maestro aire se encontraba Toph, como siempre cubierta por unas maderas que la resguardaban "según ella" de los molestos ruidos del bosque y al lado de ella estaba Sokka, rocando escandalosamente y con la boca babeando mientras soñaba, seguramente con _su Suki. _Katara medio sonrió mientras observaba esa tierna escena, todos sus compañeros, sus mejores amigos dormian ahora tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, cosa que ella no lograba desde hacia varias noches. La guerra la mantenía constantemente en alerta y en vilo, sin dejarle un momento de respiro. Lo habia mantenido en secreto delante de los demás, ya que sufiente tenian ellos con soportar sus preocupaciones y miedos bélicos. De hecho, Aang ya habia sufrido insomnio antes del eclipse y ahora que volvia a descansar bien, ella no queria ser un foco de problemas en el grupo.

Sus dedos tocaron suavemente el collar azul que antes había pertenecido a su madre y volvió a suspirar. Ellos ganarían la guerra, _tenian_ que ganarla a cualquier precio. Por la gente que había perdido a familiares y amigos en las constantes invasiones de la nación del Fuego, por la gente que había muerto en combate, por la gente que aún tenia esperanzas de libertad... Por un mundo mejor.

Volvió a mirar al cielo estrellado mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas. La idea de una guerra era realmente aterradora, pero en el fondo ella no tenía nada que temer. No estaría _sola_, sus amigos lucharían a su lado, la tribu agua tambien, muchos maestros tierra... Y además ella contaba con sus habilidades como maestra agua para poder luchar y defenderse.

... Y también contaba con su _sangre control_, por si las cosas se ponían realmente difíciles. Era un don, aunque la mayoria de las veces se negaba a usarlo porque le parecía una monstruosidad; y en el fondo lo era: ¿Manejar la corriente sanguinea de una persona hasta tal punto en que incluso la puedes matar? Katara tragó saliva dolorosamente. No le gustaba demasiado la idea de hacer uso de su sangre control, pero ese poder sería el que le salvaría la vida si por algún motivo estuviera atrapada.

Tenía que admitir, que desde que habia logrado dominar la sangre control se habia vuelto mucho más poderosa que antes. Ahora no sólo podia dominar su agua control mejor, sinó que si se encontraba muy cerca de alguien podia notar y escuchar su sangre pulsando a través de las venas y arterias del cuerpo, al igual que tambien podia escuchar los latidos del corazón. Al principio le resultaba aterrador, pero a medida que se iba acostumbrando a este hecho, cada vez le resultaba más _interesante_.

Necesitaba practicar su sangre control. Desde que descubrió que podia dominar la sangre sólo lo habia hecho una vez, y fue para salvar la vida de Aang y Sokka, al igual que la suya. Pero ahora sabía que debía mejorar en sus habilidades con la sangre, dominar perfectamente la técnica, para poder proteger a sus seres queridos... para protegerles a todos. Pero, ¿Cómo podia practicar?

Con su propia sangre era imposible, necesitaba sus brazos para poder usar bien la técnica. Con Appa o Momo no podía ser... los pobres animalitos no tenían la culpa de que ella tuviera que practicar. Tampoco podia con Aang, Sokka o Toph o alguno de los maestros tierra que domian el la plataforma de arriba... nunca se lo perdonaría, además estaban dormidos. Miró lentamente sus manos que se encontraban sobre su regazo. No había ningun enemigo, nadie con quien pudiese tan siquiera... Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente. Claro, ¿Cómo no se habia dado cuenta antes?

Volvió a mirar a sus amigos que estaban dormidos. Ahí faltaba alguien. La última incorporación en su grupo.

Faltaba Zuko.

Y ella sabía por qué él no se encontraba durmiendo con los demás. Se había unido a ellos hacia un par de dias, y todavia no tenía demasiada confianza con ellos, así que domía en otra habitación del templo. Bueno, sí tenía confianza con Aang y Toph, y quizá una poca con Sokka... Pero no tenía la suya.

No comprendía como los demás habían accedido a tenerle en el grupo tan fácimente, después de todo lo que les había hecho... perseguirles, atacarles, capturarles... ¡Incluso una vez le robo el collar de su queria madre! Katara rechinó los dientes. No le podía perdonar, al menos _todavía_ no. Aunque Zuko había demostrado con creces que ya no era el mismo, que ahora era buena persona, ella todavía no podia verlo del todo claro... Y entonces se le ocurrió. Ya sabía con quien practicar.

Se levantó despacio del lugar donde se había colocado ella antes para domir, intentando no despertar a nadie, aunque con lo agotados que estaban todos, no sería demasiado difícil. Con pequeños y suaves pasos salió de la plataforma donde dormian todos y se adentró en el templo mientras agudizaba sus sentidos de sangre control.

Y entonces lo notó. Unas pulsaciones sanguineas, un corazón que latía lentamente, como si la persona a la que perteneciera estubiera dormida. Sonrió. Sabía que se acercaba a Zuko.

Siguiendo esos sonidos y pulsaciones llegó a parar a una de las muchas habitaciones que habían ahí. Y abrió los ojos para poder ver que sus sentidos no la habían engañado.

Ahí estaba el maestro fuego, placidamente dormido encima de un pequeño camastro que sin duda debía ser muy antiguo, uno de los que usaban los antiguos maestros aire cuando el tempo aún estaba activo.

Sonrió y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo del chico. Zuko estaba en la mejor posición para su sangre control: estaba estirado mirando al techo, sin ninguna manta que lo tapara y podía ver perfectamente como su pecho se inchaba y desinchaba a causa de su respiración acompasada. Miró sus manos, ya que sabía que en una de ellas podía tener su espada pero esta vez no era así, sus manos estaban vacías. Zuko estaba completamente _indefenso. _Sería divetido.

Katara dió dos pasos más y se situó justo al lado del camastro y alzó su mirada, teniendo al alcanze de la vista todo el cuerpo del chico. Agudizó sus ojos y, tras mucho esfuerzo, logró ver a través de la pálida piel de Zuko todas sus venas, arterias y capilares. Al mismo tiempo que lograba ver todo eso, sus oídos tambien se habían desarrollado y ahora tambien podia escuchar y _sentir_ el cálido flujo de sangre que recorría el cuerpo del muchacho.

Lentamiente, posó sus finas manos sobre el abdomen masculino, intentando tomar posesión de su tronco y extremidades pero hubo una cosa que le llamó la atención. Su sangre. Era extremadamente caliente, casi abrasaba... ¿Era así porqué Zuko era un maestro fuego? Nunca se esperó que esto repercutiera en la sangre... inspiró mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Demasiado _perfecta_. Demasiado _calmada_. Demasiado _roja_, demasiado _caliente_, demasiado _apasionada_... Demasiado buena. Su olfato tambien tomó parte en la inspección de la sangre y pudo olerla. Entre la olor de la sangre de Zuko se distinguía la olor de agua, proteinas, globulos, hierro... era sorprendente como podía hacer un análisis exaustivo de como era la sangre de una persona y todavía más importante: a través de la sangre _se podía saber_ como era realmente ese ser humano. Y las olores todavia le llegaban... no era una olor desagradable como el típico hedor a sangre que uno huele cuando alguien se hace una herida. No... esta sangre era fresca, estaba viva, cálida... Olía deliciosa.

Sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente ante ese pensamiento. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era una especie de "vampiro" ni nada parecido, así que no le podía gustar la olor de la sangre de alguien. Además, una persona que había hecho tantas cosas malas no podía tener una sangre tan... tentadora. _No es posible._

Volvió a colocar sus manos encima del cuerpo de Zuko, pero esta vez las posó encima del pecho, encima del corazón. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró.

Su corazón latía con paz, la paz que seguramente el sueño le transmitía. Tambien podia ver las arterias del corazon, el riego sanguineo que entraba y salía de él... la _sangre, cálida, suave, buena, deliciosa._ Y otro escalofrío agradable volvió a recorrer su columna vertebral, y otro más... ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No estaba practicando sangre control con Zuko, o sí... pero no lo usaba como marioneta, simplemente analizaba la sangre... y con ella las cualidades de él. Claramente la sangre masculina le estaba diciendo que él era bueno, apasionado, fuerte, amable, noble... Su sangre se lo estaba gritando. ¿A ella? ¿A ella en especial? ¿Por qué?

Intentó buscar la respuesta en la sangre del corazón de Zuko, pero ahora la sangre no le transmitía nada más aparte de calidez. Mucha calidez, se sentía bien. Suspiró extasiada mientras se perdía otra vez en los sentimientos que la embargaban y en el delioso olor a sangre que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Tenía que ser sincera, podría estar así toda una vida. Si solo con inspeccionar la sangre de su torso mientras él dormía ella podia sentir todas esas cosas, ¿Cómo se sentiria si él estubiera despierto, todavía más calido, dejando a su alcanze toda la sangre ardiente de su cuerpo...? Se relamió los labios mientras su garganta articulaba un suspiro placentero.

_Eso no esta bien. Tenía que parar su exploración. Pero ya._

Haciendo el menos ruído posible, Katara abandonó la habitación del chico y, tan rapido como le permitian sus pierdas, corrió hasta la fuente de agua dulce que se encontraba en el centro del templo. Se aventó un poco de agua fresca en la cara mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua. Ahora era su propio cuerpo el que se sentía caliente, toda ella. _Y todo por culpa de Zuko._

La maestra agua sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas sensaciones de su mente y cuerpo mientras intentaba disminur su temperatura corporal, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Ahora que "literalmente" había explorado toda la sangre de Zuko, no sabría como mirarle a la cara proximamente, simplemente ese cálido líquido vital que recorría su cuerpo le había gustado demasiado... y ahora se lo olería a través de la piel constantemente. _Siempre._

"_Felicidades Katara, has descubierto tu primera adicción: la sangre de Zuko."_ pensó enfurecida. Ahora tendría que evitar al maestro fuego la mayor parte del tiempo, con tal de evitar ese delicioso olor.

Volvia a la plataforma donde todos dormian para ver si ahora conseguía relajarte un poco. Todos dormian menos Toph, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirandola con una sonrisa mientras funcia el ceño.

-"¿Toph? ¿Cómo es que estás despierta a estas horas?"

La maestra trierra se encogió de hombros.

-"Noté tus pies mientras corrias hacia la fuente. ¿Qué hacias?"

Katara sonrió forzadamente, mientras intentaba mentir lo mejor que podía, ya que sabía que Toph era la mejor detectando ese tipo de cosas. Tragó saliva.

-"Pues... me despeté mientras todos dormian, tenía calor y fuí a refrescarme la cara".

-"Ajá." -respondió Toph mientras bostezaba y Katara suspiró aliviada. Por suerte su actuación había sido creíble. Toph volvió a mirar a Katara mientras esta bebia un poco de agua de su cantimplora para después estirarse en el suelo para domir. -"Bonito el _color sangre_ ¿verdad?" -preguntó Toph.

Katara tosió tan fuerte que la mayoría del agua que había en su boca se vertió por su vestido. No podia ser, Toph sabía todo lo que habia hecho...

-"¿Por qué te asustas de esa manera? ¡Lo decía porqué me gusta tu vestido de la nación del fuego!"- exclamó la maestra tierra mientras señalaba el vestido que llevaba puesto Katara, de un _color rojo_ _sangre_. Katara cerró los ojos nerviosamente mientras Toph escondía una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué pensaba Katara, que podría engañarla a ella? ¿A Toph? No sabía porqué le asustó lo de su vestido pero sí sabia perfectamente que había ido a la fuente desde un cuatro del interior del templo, el cuarto de Zuko. Sonrió para si misma, sería _divertido_.

-"Sí Toph... un color realmente precioso" -contestó Katara mientras se estiraba en el suelo.

_No sabes cuanto._

**FIN.**


End file.
